


Bedridden

by cafeakira



Category: Gon Freecss - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, Killua Zoldyck - Fandom, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon Freecss is stuck sick in bed when Killua Zoldyck returns from visiting his sister, Alluka, & is forced to take care of him. </p><p>Find out what happens when the two reunite.</p><p>[ Written from Gon's point of view. Hope you enjoy! Completed. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boredom. Fatigue. Pain. Those were all things I currently felt as I lied awake in bed, coughing harshly, practically hacking up my lungs. How excruciating this all was. I hated to be in bed, for any amount of time. I could be outside training my Hatsu, dammit! But cause I trained the day before, in the rain, I fell terribly ill, and I am forced to be confined to my bed. How lonely and annoying it all was. Especially without the presence of my best friend, Killua. He had gone off for a week to visit his younger sister Alluka, and he had no idea I was in this condition. If he knew, without a doubt, he'd come rushing back to scold me before insisting on taking care of me. 

Wait...what day was it again? I lost all track of time, and seem to have forgotten when Killua was supposed to return. Surely it couldn't be today? It can't be. For sure he'd give me an earful. I'm fine honestly! Me, sick? That's a laugh. Though as I coughed up again, I realized, no matter how much I told myself I really wasn't sick, I was too weak to even get out of bed. I would lay back with a groan, throwing an arm over my face, my head throbbing painfully, as I let my mind drift off to a certain albino-haired best friend of mine.

A knock at the door to my hotel room would jolt me from my slumber. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it. I sat up, though it caused me pain and I would be forced to just lie back in annoyance. Since I didn't hear the knock again, I assumed whoever it was had left. But then I heard the doorknob turn and my gaze would return to the door, holding my breathe, not knowing who to expect.

Standing at the now open doorway was none other then my best friend, Killua Zoldyck. My eyes would immediately lighten up, and though it would cause me pain, I sat up, wishing I could jump up to give him a hug, but my legs would give out on me before I even made it to him, so I opted to just verbally express my delight in his return. 

"Killua! I missed you!" 

I would chirp as happily as I could. I must be a sight to him now, considering I was paler than a ghost and I looked awfully tired. Not that I realized that, because I was fine! Completely fine. 

Killua would shut the door behind him, his mouth agape as he gazed at me.

"What on earth happened to you?" He asked, his voice having a disbelieving tone.

I, of course, would act innocent. "What do you mean?" My voice was laced with confusion. I could honestly be an actor.

His blue eyes would narrow at my response. "Don't play dumb with me, Gon. Like no offense, I'm pretty sure you realized you look like shit right now."

Or...maybe not an actor.

I would huff in indignation. "I was just training my Hatsu yesterday when suddenly, it started raining!" I would cross my arms in annoyance as I recalled it. "I knocked down so many trees, easily! They snapped like twigs!" I would throw him a triumphant smile. "You should've seen me!"

Killua would then sigh and run a hand over his face. "Honestly, Gon. You don't take care of yourself, do you?"

I look almost offended at this. "Yes, I do! I keep telling you I'm fine!"

He would shake his head, his snowy white hair falling over his eyes as he does so. "You don't think before you do things. That's your problem."

I would frown. I honestly was not a fan of Killua scolding or hassling me. But at the same time, I didn't mind it. It was inevitable after all. 

"Hmph." I would turn my head, a pout replacing my frown. "I guess you didn't miss me."

His blue eyes would then widen, like saucers. "Of course I did!" He would reply, almost frantically. It was honestly cute, I almost laughed.

A bright smile would cross my face until I ended up in a fit of coughs. "Ugh...it hurts!" I whined, and laid back into the pillows, my head beginning to throb. 

Killua was at my side in almost an instant. I didn't even see him approach me. 

"That'll teach me to leave you alone again." He grumbles under his breathe, placing a hand on my cheeks, then my forehead, his brows furrowing. I found myself gazing at him in wonder, admiring this close up I had of him. 

When he pulled away, I was pulled out of my analyzation. 

"You have a fever."

This was no news to me of course. I knew I was sick, however much I tried to deny it. 

"I need to go get you some medicine. And tea. And healthy foods." Killua had begun to pace, verbally mumbling a list of what he'd need to take care of me.

I would instantly whine. He just got here! I wanted him to myself just a little longer before he left. I know he'd come back, but still! It wasn't fair. Why did I have to get sick the day before his return? 

"Can't it wait?" I'd complain, sitting up again and reaching out for him, ignoring the soreness it caused my arms.

He would stop pacing and glare at me. I would shrink back from his cold gaze.

"Well, gosh. Sorry I just wanted to spend time with you when you just got back." I would huff.

His gaze would instantly soften and he would sigh. "I know, Gon. I missed you terribly while I was away."

His words sent a warmth through me, and I felt a swirling in my stomach, like butterflies flapping around in a frenzy.

"But as your best friend, it's my job to take care of you. We can catch up when I come back with your things."

I knew there was no arguing with him, so I would throw an arm over my face dramatically. "Fine. Leave me here to die." Of boredom, honestly. Cause seriously, staying in bed for any length of time agonized me.

Killua would roll his blue eyes, the ones that I loved so much. 

"Don't be dumb. I'll be back before you know it." He would give me a warm smile. The one that would send warm shivers down my spine, as if someone was throwing sweet smelling petals down on me and I was being engulfed in their scent. 

I would nod reluctantly, and he would give me a wave as once again, he would leave, shutting the door behind him. 

Already missing him, his presence drifting away, I would sigh. 

"Killua..."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like hours since Killua had gone, but really it was only about half hour since he left. By this time, I had rolled myself into a cocoon with my blanket and laid there, with only my head sticking out. A sigh of frustration would escape my lips. "Hnnn..." I would roll to the side of the bed, but I accidentally rolled too far and next thing I knew, I fell onto the floor with a thump. 

"O-ow..." I would groan, as the fall started making my head hurt again. I would try to get up, but I had fallen onto my stomach, finding myself in a predicament. I was trapped like this. My body was too weak and the blanket was wrapped too tightly around me. Well this was just great. Now when Killua returned, he was sure to laugh. I huffed. The cold floor of the room began to make my muscles ache. 

Just when I thought I would be trapped like this forever, the door would open and then shut. Was it Killua? I couldn't move or turn to find out. Footsteps approached me and then I would turn my face as much as I could to find Killua looking down at me with raised brows, and I would throw him a grin.

"Killua! You're back!" I would chirp innocently, as if nothing was wrong. I was really happy to see him, as the emptiness I felt without him, lifted off of me immediately. 

"Gon." He would begin evenly. "What are you doing on the floor?"

I would laugh. "Funny story actually! I rolled myself into a cocoon to stay warm, ya know?! And I wanted to lay on my side so I rolled, but then I rolled too far and fell onto the floor!"

Killua blinked down at me before face palming himself. "Oh, Gon. I really can't leave you alone, can I?" He would put down the bags he had been carrying and lean down to pick me up. He did it with such ease, I felt embarrassed. 

Once I was tucked back in bed, Killua began to bustle about the room. Since I had a kitchen in my room, he would go to the stove to make my tea and I would watch him from the bed with a pout. I just wanted him to come lay in bed with me so we could talk, but if I asked, I already knew he would refuse until I was taken care of. 

Minutes later, he would come back with a mug and place it by my bedside. "It's a little hot, but drink it as soon as possible," he instructed firmly. Just when he was about to turn around to head back to the kitchen, I would reach out to grab his wrist.

"Lay with me." I whined, giving him my best puppy dog look.

"I can't. I still have to prepare your medicine and make you a light meal. Because I'm sure you haven't eaten." Well he was right about that. He would then try tugging out of my grasp, but I had a good hold on him.

"Let go, Gon." He sighed, pulling his arm again and I had no choice but to let go. I would lean back onto my pillows and frown, as I watched him walk to the kitchen. He seemed a little cold and it made me wonder if I did anything wrong. The thought of it made my heart sink. 

After a moment, he would glance at me and I would quickly sit up to take the mug from my bedside, and give it a few blows before taking a sip. It tasted bitter and I would make a face, in which he would throw a glare at me, as if daring me to complain. I, in response, would stick my tongue out at him. 

Killua can be so mean sometimes, but despite that, I still loved him. He was my best friend of course. 

I would continue to sip my tea, and satisfied with it, Killua would turn back to cooking, what looked like a soup of some sort. 

By the time I was done with my tea, I would place my now empty mug on the table just when Killua would turn around with a tray and made his way towards me. I immediately brightened up at this. Now he had no excuse not to spend time with me!

Pushing aside the empty mug, he'd place the tray on my bedside and sit at the corner of my bed. I immediately scooted close to him and did what I had been wanting to do since he came back, which was hug him. I snaked my arms around his waist from behind, and it caused him to jolt.

"G-Gon? What are you doing?!" A blush would creep up his face and go to his ears. It really was rather cute.

"Hugging you of course!" I would say innocently, squeezing him tightly and resting my head onto his back with a sigh.

Killua didn't move, which made me happy. Though he did let out a sigh. "I guess, do whatever you want, stupid." This just made me smile. I already knew he liked it, despite his attitude. 

"You need to take your medicine and then eat."

When he said this, I let him go and sat up straight. "It better not taste gross." I whined as he handed it to me.

"Gross or not, you better take it." He eyed me with stern blue eyes and I, of course, took the medicine as he watches me.

It tasted gross, just like I knew it would, and I gagged after taking it. "Ngh..."

Killua just rolled his eyes and took the medicine back from me. "I need a shower, so promise me you'll eat while I'm gone and I promise we can talk when I get out."

Since I wanted nothing more then just cuddle and talk with Killua, I would agree, giving a small nod of my head with a bright smile on my face. He then would get up, grab his bag and disappear into the bathroom. 

Keeping my promise, I would start to eat after blowing on the soup, my mind drifting to Killua as I do so. My heart ached when he was not around, even if he was just in the bathroom. I figured it was just because he was my favorite person in the world, and my best friend in the whole world. 

A sigh would emit my lips as I would begin to eat. It really did suck being stuck in bed when I just wanted to go out with Killua. Like maybe to the arcade, or the park to feed the birds. But instead, I was confined to this bed. For who knows how much longer. 

"So not fair." I would grumble, angrily taking a spoonful of soup & harshly putting it in my mouth. 

"What did the soup ever do to you?"

I turned to see Killua standing at the doorway to the bathroom, a look of amusement on his face.

I would quickly swallow the soup that was in my mouth and grin at him. "Finally!" Soup juice would dribble down my chin & I wiped at it with the back of my arm and he would shake his head.

"You're such a dork." He would dry his hair with the towel before tossing it back into the bathroom, his hair now fluffy and soft looking. I just wanted to touch it. 

To my relief, he would join me back in bed and I would instantly reach out to play with his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked, that cute blush appearing on his cheeks again.

"Playing with your hair." I responded casually, running my fingers through it.

"Why?"

"Because it's so fluffy!" I would exclaim. "I love it." 

He would roll his eyes, though I could tell it embarrassed him. 

"Want to watch a movie?" He would ask after a moment, and I would sit back with a huff.

"Might as well, since you won't let me out of bed." I grumbled, in which he would turn to glare at me and I'd grab a pillow to throw at his face. "Don't look at me like that."

"Then quit being a big baby. If you want to get better, you have to listen to me."

"Okay, okay." I sighed. "Put on a movie." If I had to be confined to my bed, might as well enjoy it and get my chance to cuddle with Killua. It would sure take him by surprise. I smiled at the thought.

"Any one in particular you want to watch?" Killua asked as he turned on the tv and began to scroll through the movie options. 

I would look through the options with a shrug. "Anything you like is fine with me." I didn't want Killua to get bored with any option I might come up with so I let him choose.

He of course picked a scary movie, and I scowled. He knew I was easily scared of horror films. The Chimera Ants didn't scare me, yet a mere ghost in a movie did. Killua always said I was weird for that. 

He'd lay back against the pillows and I'd instantly cuddle with him, which caused him to jolt once again. I guess I just kept surprising him today.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my brown eyes looking up at him. He'd shake his head. "It's okay." His face was turned to the side briefly before he'd bring it back to the tv as the movie started.

I for one, didn't turn back to the tv. I kept looking at Killua. His pale skin, which was soft to the touch. His blue eyes, the color of rainwater. His snow white hair that would fall delicately over those eyes. His soft pale lips that I really wanted to kiss. 

My cheeks would flush at the thought. I guess I gained feelings for my best friend without realizing it. 

I would return my focus back to him, unable to get enough of him. 

'Killua, you're beautiful.'

I would think this in my mind as I would analyze every inch of his face that I could, my eyes hungry for more.

He would eventually feel me staring and I would quickly turn, hoping he didn't catch me in the act. Unlucky for me though, I turned just when a scary scene was up and I squeaked, crawling into his lap.

"What was that?" He laughed. "You sounded like a mouse."

"Shut up." I grumbled, my fingers clutching to his shirt. 

"You're so weird." He said, still chuckling and I would turn my head with a "Hmph!"

He would just ruffle my hair and just that simple action would send warm shivers through my body. I wanted him to touch me some more. 

Thinking this, I would bite my bottom lip and look up at him, seeing that he had turned his attention back to the movie. My fingers that had been clutching the front of his shirt, were now lying flat against his chest and I marveled at how toned it felt beneath my fingertips. 

Very casually, I would nuzzle my cheek against him, though he noticed and would look at me. "What are you doing?" 

I would jolt upright, so I was sitting straight up in his lap and I would give him a beaming smile.

"Ne, Killua...can I kiss you?"

The reaction I got to this was the cutest thing I ever saw. 

"Baka! What are you talking about?!" His face was completely beet red, and I can feel his body heat up beneath my hands. 

"I wanna kiss you."

"Tch." He would turn his face away from me. "Your sickness is making you crazy."

"It is not!" I would protest in indignation. "I'm being serious."

He would turn back to face me, his expression now very serious and it took me by surprise. "Fine."

I would grin at this and positioned myself so I was in his lap, facing him, my arms coming up to snake around his neck. 

I then tilted my head slightly and leaned forward to press my lips onto his.

My whole body was instantly on fire. The minute my soft, warm lips touched his pale, cool ones, my body was set aflame. My eyes were still open until I saw he had closed his, and I would squeeze mine shut, and lost myself in the kiss.

I'm guessing this was Killua's first kiss, but the way his lips moved against mine, I wouldn't have guessed if I didn't know. I got so lost in it, my mind in a whirl, that I would press myself closer to him and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. 

I then became so needy, wanting more. My hands would slip up so I could run my fingers through his hair, and my tongue would slip out to lick his lips, in which he responded with parting his lips slightly, allowing me entrance. Our tongues would dance together briefly, and it caused a moan to escape me. 

This caused me to blush and it caused him to snap his eyes open to look at me in surprise, and needing to catch our breathe, we'd pull apart, a string of saliva connecting us, until it broke apart and dribbled down our chins.

We'd look at each other silently for a moment, and I'd reach up to touch my lips, still feeling the fire of our kiss.

"Woah...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short guys! The next one will be better ;) I promise!

A red hue covered Killua's cheeks and he turns away, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Baka..." He mumbles. 

A giggle escapes me at this and I cross my legs in delight. "How was it?"

"What?" Killua turns back to me, with furrowed brows, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"The kiss, of course!" I exclaim with a pout. "Was it good or not?"

Killua looks down at his lap and fidgets around. "Well yeah...I guess so." He murmured, his cheeks growing redder. 

I beam and nod, satisfied. Killua was so cute when he was shy. 

"Oh yeah, Gon..." His tone changes and he looks up at me, now quite serious.

"Yes?" I grew nervous, not understanding the sudden change of mood.

"About my trip..."

I immediately sit up straight at his words. "Did your mom try to make you stay?"

He nodded. "It was only thanks to my dad and grandfather that I was able to leave."

A sigh emits from my lips and I nodded. I should've known this would happen. But Killua had been so insistent on visiting Alluka, that I gave in. What kind of friend would I be if I kept him from seeing his little sister?

Eager to change the mood, I snuggle up against him affectionately, and I felt him stiffen in surprise, before relaxing moments later.

"At least you're here now!" I chirp, looking up at him with a grin as I snake my arms around his waist.

"Y-yeah." Killua mumbles, looking back down at me and then away as he ruffles my hair and I laugh.

After a moment of silence, Killua speaks. "We should probably sleep. You especially."

I sat up quickly, pain shooting up my spine, but I ignore it as I was about to protest, but one glare from Killua was enough to keep me quiet and I begin to sulk.

"Fine." I grumble, looking outside, noticing the sun was only starting to set. But I wasn't about to refuse Killua. I didn't want him mad at me.

"Will you sleep with me though?" I ask hopefully, as I start to fluff up my pillows and crawled under the blanket. 

"Of course." His voice was soft as he also moves to get under the blanket, and once he did, I immediately cuddle up against him and lay down, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you, Killua..." I confess as I start to shut my eyes, realizing then just how tired I was. A small cough escapes me as I smile.

I could hear Killua rustle around before I felt him lay still next to me. "I love you too, Gon..." His voice was soft, quiet, but I heard him perfectly and it made my smile grow. 

His words played around in my head until I finally fell fast asleep against him, his warmth soothing me through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like keeping the chapters short & sweet on this, to build suspense! ;) If you all ship Killugon as much as I do, you'll love what's coming!

The next morning, I woke to the sun shining upon my face and I let out a yawn as I stretched my sore muscles. Though I noticed I wasn't as sore as I was the day before. I guess Killua's tea and care really was working. 

I wasn't sure if Killua had stayed up all night to take care of me or if he managed to sleep some, but when I turned to face him, I noticed he was awake. 

"Oh, morning Killua!" I chirp happily, with a bright smile. Something I realized I did a lot around him.

"Morning Gon." Killua's voice was more softer, shy, though I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Thanks for keeping me warm last night!" I continued, sitting up. My body felt less weak than before and I would notice some color had returned to my skin. Though my voice was still slightly hoarse, it was still less nasally than it had been. I was still a bit drowsy, but I ignored it as I sighed contently. The anterior night was as clear as, well, day to me. Killua had a really cute kissing face, that's what I recalled the most. And how red his face was! He was really cute. I was laughing at the memory. 

"I love you, Killua!"

As I expected, his face went beet red and he turned away from me, pushing me away as I tried to snuggle him, which caused me to pout.

"What's all that about?" He asked, keeping me at arm's length. "And so early in the morning too."

I began to whine. Something else I did a lot around him when I didn't get my way. 

"I'm just expressing my feelings!" I protest with indignation, pushing his arm aside at last, and snuggling my cheek against his.

He would sigh and wrap his arms awkwardly around me. "I love you too, weirdo." He mumbles, and I beam in triumph. Killua loves me too!

I honestly didn't want him to leave me again, and I don't know if that was selfish of me, but it's what I felt. I loved Killua Zoldyck and no one could take that from me. No one would take him from me either, not again at least. Because being separated from Killua was painful. If I had to be honest. I sighed at the thought. I knew I was being a bit possessive over him, more so than I had expected. Well, of course I'd be.

I then sat at the edge of the bed, looking down towards the floor, before standing up. My legs were less "noodly" than yesterday. I don't think I can still walk much, but I sure as hell was going to try. I'd been feeling a bit better ever since I took that medicine and drank my tea, thanks to Killua. I stretched again, sighing in relief when I heard my joints pop. I took the few steps I needed to, to the bathroom where I washed my face before heading back to the bed immediately with a huff. 

"Okay, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be." I emitted a breathy laugh, hugging my pillow as I coughed, though it wasn't bad as it had been the previous night. 

"I could've told you that." Killua sighed, with a shake of his head, though I was grateful he hadn't tried to stop me. He stood up and headed into the kitchen, filling a glass with water before coming back to bed and handed it to me.

I took it gratefully. "Thank you, Killua." My smile was soft and my expression was one of gratitude for everything he has done for me since arriving. I down the water in one gulp, letting out a sigh of satisfaction before setting the empty cup on the bedside, which still held my empty coffee cup, and tray. 

"You don't need to thank me." Killua mumbled, putting the coffee cup and glass onto the tray before picking it up and moving back into the kitchen, setting them in the sink and started to wash them. 

"Of course I need to!" I protest, standing up again, which caused me to immediately fall back onto the bed, on my bottom. I grumble under my breathe. Guess my legs still weren't going to fully cooperate with me. 

Killua narrowed his eyes at me. "I wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard."

I looked at him, almost confused. "Pfft, I don't push myself!"

I forced myself to stand up again, on shaky legs, but nevertheless, I managed to stay upright this time. 

"Do you wanna do anything today?" I ask. Translation: Let's do something. 

Though I knew he would probably refuse and not let me go outside, I was going to try anyways. It was in my genes to be stubborn and hardheaded. 

"You're still not well enough to go outside." Killua stated firmly, putting the now clean cups away after drying them. "If you want to do something, it has to be here."

I, of course, began to protest and complain. "But, Killua! I was able to walk to the bathroom by myself!" I had a frown on my face as I spoke, my voice not far from being considered a whine. "I'm fine! Come on, Killua! Please?" I gave him a hopeful look. 

Killua, now washing the tray before drying it and setting it aside, let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He gave in, much more easier than I had thought. "But!" He held up a finger for emphasis. "It can't be anything that will be too stressful for you. And it has to be close by."

I immediately grinned, making my way towards Killua as fast as my legs would allow me, just to fly onto him and land a hug on him. I was laughing, my whole being lighting up. 

"Ngh!" The hug obviously took Killua by surprise, but he caught me and patted my head awkwardly as I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get ready before I change my mind."

I nod with enthusiasm, releasing Killua to make my way back towards the bed, where my boots sat at the foot of it. I quickly reach for them and began to put them on, humming happily. 

I heard Killua walk towards the other side of the bed and saw him reach for his shoes to put them on. "So anywhere in mind you want to go?" He asked, sitting up after putting on his shoes, to look at me.

"The forest." I answered with ease. "I wanna make a flower crown for you! So we're going to pick flowers." My tone was cheerful, happy. I mean, why wouldn't it be? I was finally going to be able to leave this darn room! 

I stood up after putting on my boots, still trying to get used to being on my feet after not using them for a couple of days. I give off a small cough before heading towards the door. "So let's go!"

"Wait!" Killua shouted out, after me, beginning to follow me out. "I said something that wouldn't be stressful for you!"

I laugh as I exit the room. "It's not that stressful! I don't get stressed when I'm around you anyways, Killua!" I turn to face him, watching him exit the room and closing the door behind him. 

"Tch." Killua would look away from me in embarrassment, coming to stay close to me as I then began to walk towards the elevator. I was really holding myself back not to break into a sprint towards the elevator. There was a huge chance I could stumble. Not like I normally thought things over before doing them, but I had to be extra careful. One screw up & Killua would send me back to bed!

I leaned on Killua as we walked, making slow progress to the elevator. I felt him stiffen as I do this and I would look up to see him blushing slightly. I smile. He was too cute. 

Once we reached the elevator at last, I did what I was expected to do, pressing the button that led to the ground floor and as I waited, I continued to lean on Killua. I was finally going to be able to go outside! Even better: with Killua! My excitement was pretty visible and once the elevator doors opened, I practically flew out, almost falling, which caused me to slow down. I gave an awkward laugh, quickly regaining my footing as I began to speak. "I'm okay!"

Killua would groan. "Jesus, Gon. Slow down." He would come up next to me with a glare on his face. "Walk slowly or we go straight back."

I, of course, frown and groan myself in annoyance. "Ah, Killua." I then chose to link my arms with his and match his pace. "That's no fun." Though I realized I already sounded a bit tired, huffing in exhaustion.

"Fun or not, you better listen to me." He would hold my arm tightly and I winced. Killua sure meant business. 

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled. We weren't even outside yet, and I was already seemingly tired! I sighed when we finally reached the entrance doors and I pushed them open with my shoulder.

There was a nice place that I wanted to show Killua, and I couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Once outside, Killua glances at me as the doors shut behind us. "Are you okay?" He asks, raising a brow.

I nodded. "I'm fine." My voice kept its cheery tone. "Just tired. We'll make it to the forest though!" I lifted my head and gave him a reassuring smile, opting to now keep myself upright so Killua wouldn't worry about me. I found myself stumbling quite a bit, but other than that? I was my perfect definition of fine. 

"See? We're already nearing the forest's trail anyways!" I pointed it out to Killua happily. I could've ran if I wasn't so exhausted.

Killua sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, fine. Just take it slow okay? We have all day anyways."

"Mm!" I nodded in understanding, though I really wanted to run through the trees, but I followed Killua's orders and we walked to the trail slowly. 

Once we entered the forest, my face was filled with wonder. Of course, I'd seen similar things like this before. Hell, I was just here two days ago. But it still enchanted me. It felt like home to me.

"Isn't it beautiful, Killua?" I asked, inhaling deeply, taking in the faint scent of dew that Killua probably couldn't catch.

"Y-yeah." Killua was looking around in wonder and I smile. He was so cute. I wanted to just kiss him some more. Which was why I wanted to hurry up to the place I wanted to take him to. I knew there was a river nearby. I river that lead to a lake. That's where I wanted to take Killua. I immediately began to drag him into the forest. "I wanna show you a place, Killua!"

"What place is that?" He began to ask, a bit suspiciously, as he let me drag him through the trees, managing not to stumble, unlike me. 

"A nice place." I turn my head in his direction, sticking my tongue out at him. I was moving a bit quicker now, trying my best not to fall. Thinking too much, on what I had to do before I actually did it, hurt my brain. I could already feel the steam coming out of my ears. And besides, I could already hear Killua telling me not to over-do myself. "Don't worry about it too much Killua!" I wish I could run without having to be worried about falling. 

"Telling me not to worry, just makes me worry more you know." Killua huffed, pulling me close when I strayed too far and I pouted. He would roll his eyes at me as if daring me to protest, and I, of course, stayed silent. 

Finally, after at least a half hour of walking, we'd arrived to our destination. It was the pond, the water as clear as the sky. I could see the catfish and small black stones beneath the water's surface. Nearby there was a small river that lead to the pond. Before aforementioned pond, there was a large tree. The tree was scattered with tiny mushrooms and insects. 

I suddenly let go of Killua's hand, standing in the middle of it all and opening my arms wide. "We're here!" I had a large grin on my face. "What do you think? There are flowers nearby too!"

Killua would walk a few more steps, stopping at the edge of the pond, a look of bewilderment on his face, like he's never seen anything like this before. "It's beautiful." He breathed out, looking around and trying to take it all in, before looking down at his reflection in the water. 

I would come to stand beside him, smiling down at both of our reflections before taking his hand in mine. "I take it you like it?"

Through his reflection, I would see a smile appear on his face and he'd nod. "Yeah, I do." He would give my hand a squeeze and I would beam. 

"I knew you would like it!" I chirped out, before laughing. "We should swim!"

At this, the smile would disappear from Killua's face and a scowl would appear. "Absolutely not. You're not well enough to swim yet."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll just stay on the bank! Come on, Killua, please?" As I spoke, I was already lifting my tank top over my head. I tossed it towards the tree, crouching on the floor to untie my boots. 

Killua would let out a sigh. "Why even ask, if you're just going to strip anyways?" He shook his head. "Fine. But don't go further then the bank." He narrows his eyes sternly at me.

"Okay!" I chirped in excitement. I was out of my shoes and shorts in no time, making a short distance between me and the pond, before making a run for it. I was laughing as I made a cannonball into the water. But because I wasn't strong to actually support myself yet, I had to swim back to the bank as quickly as possible. I wasn't trying to drown!

Only after making it back to the bank, did I groan in pain. "That hurt!"

Killua walked over to me and leaned down to flick my forehead. His mouth was set in a tight line of disapproval. "Obviously, baka. I could've told you that."

I huffed before sitting at the edge, and swinging my feet in the water, the fish swimming around frantically. 

Killua would then stand up and after just removing his shoes, he would head into the water and next thing I know, he completely submerged himself.

I would stand up frantically, ignoring the pain it caused my body, not wanting to be left behind. "Hey, Killua! Wait up!" I started swimming towards the spot he disappeared, until I saw him come up further ahead and he sticks his tongue out at me when he realized I couldn't go in deeper. 

"Ah, Killua! That's not fair!" I pouted, when I couldn't reach him. I wanted to be by my best friend and the limitations that being sick gave me, wasn't the least bit satisfying. It was bothersome, to say the least. 

He would just smirk and disappear back into the water and I crossed my arms in a huff and waited until he came back up. I felt like I was waiting forever until he would suddenly appear again, this time with a fish in hand.

"Look, Gon!" He held up the fish proudly. "I caught him with my bare hands!"

"Wow!" My eyes almost widened. "Great catch Killua!" It amazed me how, even if Killua didn't grow up like I had in nature, he'd actually caught a fish with ease! And with his bare hands! I was impressed, and somewhat jealous. I wanted to catch one too!

Killua would flush at my praise and he would turn away, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, causing me to giggle before I focused on the water and the fish swimming beneath the surface. I would normally use my fishing rod, but I wanted to make Killua proud too, so I would use my hands also. I was waiting for the perfect moment. The minute a fish brushed my leg, I quickly reached down and caught it. I then would lift it out of the water to show it to Killua, as it tried to escape from my grasp. 

"Hey, I caught one too, Killua!" I laughed, though I released it shortly after.

"Nice catch, Gon!" Killua would praise me and I immediately felt my heart warm. It was funny how something so simple like that from Killua was enough to make me feel warm all over. 

Though after a moment, I would head to the bank again as my muscles began to ache. Annoyingly so. It was so unfair. I began to sulk. 

Killua would frown, and walk back to the bank to sit down next to me. He would take off his wet tank top and lay it out on a rock next to him to dry before nudging me. "Come on, cheer up." He said, shaking water from his wet hair. "You're still having fun aren't you?"

I look up at him, smiling a bit. "Well yeah, but I always have fun with you Killua!" Though I would sigh afterwards. "But I don't like being sick!" I huffed loudly before laying back on my back. 

Killua would look down at me and I would notice him blushing again. This was enough to lift my spirits somewhat at least. Killua was really cute when he blushed. Well, he was cute all the time, but even more so when his face was flushed like it was right now. 

"I know you hate being sick." He lays back also, next to me, his shoulder touching mine. 

"I just want to be able to do more things with you, Killua!" I complained, lifting my arms up into the air, giving them a gentle stretch before bringing them back down. "I'm just holding you back." I furrowed my brows. What if Killua wasn't having fun with me? After all, he had to take care of me! I never noticed him complaining about anything either. 

A sigh would escape Killua, before he reached out to tug on my hair. "Lies. I always have fun with you. Don't think you're holding me back, ever." He says this more seriously then I expected him to and it made my heart skip a beat, though if it was from the nervousness I felt from his tone or because his words made me feel some type of way, I do not know.

I found myself smiling though, softer then usual. I would take Killua's hand, the one closest to me and kissed the back of it. "Ne, Killua, can you make me warm?" I asked suddenly after a moment of silence, and I would turn to my side to face him as I asked. I just wanted to be close to him. After all, he was what mattered to me. His presence alone was enough to make me happy.

"H-huh?!" Killua's voice came out in a stutter, which again, I found cute as hell. Everything Killua did was just cute to me.

"You heard me!" I sat up and grinned innocently at him, causing the blush that was still on his face to deepen. 

"Ngh...fine." He grumbles and I immediately scoot closer to him, into his now outstretched arms and I snuggle into his chest, noticing, as I had before, how toned it was. And pale. I found myself running my fingers over it absentmindedly. I used my free arm to wrap around his neck and curled my legs close, now fully in his lap. 

"I missed you a lot..." I felt like I couldn't express that enough. Even though Killua had just arrived yesterday, I still felt like I needed to say that. Or maybe, I just couldn't help it. Maybe if I kept saying it, he wouldn't leave again? I had to admit, at times, I wanted Killua all to myself. Well...basically all the time. He was my best friend. Mine. 

"I missed you too..." Killua would reply softly, and I would look up at him to see a gentle look on his face, and I smiled. He looked rather pleasant. 

Next thing I know, I find myself kissing along Killua's cheek and jawline. I didn't know when I started, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stop either. I wasn't even sure if he wanted me to stop, though he did stiffen slightly, but made no move to stop me. It was something that happened so absentmindedly that, the moment it did, I wasn't necessarily sure of anything anymore. I was just sure about one thing though...

I wanted to become one with Killua. If he'd allow that was all up to him. All I knew was that I wanted to lavish him with kisses. Be a part of him forever. Whatever it took.

Right then, right here.

"Hey, Killua." I thought a bit before speaking. "Can we kiss again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Killua's face would grow a deep red and he would look away from me.

"What're you asking that for, baka?! Your sickness is getting to your head, I think."

"It is not!" I would huff, crossing my arms. "I just really want to kiss you again!"

His eyes would glance at me and he would emit a sigh, before nodding, and turning his face back fully to look at me. "Hnnn...fine." He mumbles.

I grinned, my lips almost immediately catching his. My lips moved smoothly against his, and I coaxed his mouth open with my own. He moaned slightly and I smiled against his mouth. I was showing him a real kiss, more so than our first one. Surprisingly enough, I was calm. Even in this situation, I was as calm as ever. Once again, I wasn't so sure about Killua. I found myself pushing him against the grass, my fingers curling with his as I straddled his hips. Hell, maybe I was moving a bit too fast for him, and I wondered if I should make sure. 

My thoughts were a bit fuzzy from the kissing, but I pulled away for a mere second to voice my concern. "Hey, but you're okay with this right, Killua?" I was planting kisses on his jawline, once again, as I awaited his response.

Killua's eyes were half closed and I noticed his breathing had quickened slightly, turning into pants. "I-I'm okay with it..." He managed to pant out and I grinned, placing one more kiss on his jawline, before going back to his lips, now that I was sure he was okay with it. 

It was a hard kiss, and I sucked his lower lip between my lips to tug on it with my teeth gently. This caused a growl to rubble in Killua's throat before it would come out as a soft whimper. These sweet sounds coming from Killua started to make me feel hot. My hands moved to cup his face, my thumbs gently stroking his cheeks as I continued to kiss him. 

After a moment, I pulled away to breathe, and we both were panting now, against each other's lips. I liked how his lips were tinted a rose from all the kissing I'd been doing with him. I, myself, wondered how I looked. Maybe a little less disheveled than Killua, but I liked being in control of the situation. It was actually pleasant to see Killua so out of breathe, really. 

I caressed his pink cheeks with my thumbs again as I spoke. "Hey, Killua." My voice remained as happy as ever. I mean, why wouldn't I be happy? Hell, this was fun! And doing it with Killua only made it even more fun! Exhilarating, even. I sat up before continuing. "We can do more, you know!" I was smiling, ideas of what "more" meant, going through my brain. I technically knew what I was talking about, though I've never done it before. I just wasn't sure if Killua would go along with it. His shyness in the current situation causes doubt, but if I knew Killua, he would probably accept. 

He would look quizzically at me, though his eyes would then light up as if he figured out what I meant. "S-sure.." His voice came out in a slight mumble, stuttering.

"You have to sit up though!" I laughed, crossing my legs before me, and looking at him with my intense irises. 

Killua nodded and would sit up in front of me, awkwardly placing his hands in his lap as if he wasn't sure what to do with them. 

I would move his hands, making my way into his lap. "I haven't done anything like this before..." I settled on Killua's crotch, unsure of what to do next. I thought for a bit before deciding to wrap my arms around him and kiss him, much like I'd seen in movies. Except most of these scenes weren't on forest floors, but in beds. Not like I had a problem with that. One of my hands was moving to barely ghost over his cool flesh. I would hear his breathe hitch and I grew excited. I was really excited! Only couples did this in movies I'd seen. Me and Killua were doing couple things! I could've laughed if I wasn't so into my current activity, which was, yeah, smothering my best friend in kisses!

I'd then feel his arms wrap around my waist and my heartbeat quickened, feeling his fingers grasp at my back. I became too giddy for my own good. "Hey, Killua, this is okay, right?"

I was speaking, mostly between kisses. I didn't think I could stop kissing Killua even if I wanted to. Then again, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Mngh..." Killua would groan against my lips and it sent heat down to my groin. "Of course it's okay..." His voice was muffled by my lips. I could feel him practically melting against me, we were becoming one. It was a newfound experience. An experience I rather have as a whole. 

I turned my head to deepen the kiss, as my tanned fingers danced along Killua's back, down his spinal cord and feeling his shoulder blades. This...this was my territory. I told that to myself. Mine. Killua was mine, and I was Killua's. I pulled away again just to admire him, so to speak. I honestly wanted to kiss him more, with a face like that. 

He flushed under my gaze, and I would giggle. I knew my own face was at least, a bit flushed. I could feel the heat on my skin. But then again, that heat was everywhere. It was almost enough to be considered uncomfortable. Not like I'd complain at a time like this.

I dived back into Killua, my lips clashing against his as I pushed him back against the ground. I was hesitating a bit, and I normally wasn't one to hesitate. I furrowed my brows in concentration as I kissed him passionately. Yeah, I guess the kiss was yeah...passionate. 

I ended up sitting up again. It bothered me how I kept getting distracted from the situation at hand, but I couldn't help it. Hoping this would be the last time I sat up, I began to palm my crotch area. 

Killua would sit up also, and noticing what I was doing would cause his face to flush even more than it already was. 

I huffed, my own face flushing even more. Now this was a predicament I hadn't encountered before. I was practically pouting. What was happening down there that needed so much attention? All I knew was that it was poking in my shorts. 

I huffed again, though it sounded more like a breathy moan as I continued to palm at my pelvic area. This was unfair. All I wanted was to have fun with Killua, and this happens! It was completely unfair! 

"Hey, Killua." I was now pointing to the evident bulge in my shorts. "Are you having this problem too?" I sounded quite annoyed. 

Killua's blue eyes would look down at my bulge, his cheeks completely red as he nodded, covering his own crotch area with his hands. "Y-yeah. It's quite uncomfortable." He mumbles in a low voice. He was honestly so cute! "You don't know what it is either?" He asked, with a frown as he shifts around and I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling off of his lap. 

I seemed perplexed, an almost childlike curiosity in my eyes. "No..." I paused, before continuing, "but I'm willing to find out!" 

I roll off of Killua then, and began to shimmy out of my shorts, as he watches me in surprise. Something about Killua being there made me angle myself a bit, for him to get a better view or something. I wasn't sure what my body was doing, but it didn't matter to me at the moment. I just wanted to know what the hold up was. 

And there it was. My length seemed the least bit larger? I didn't remember it being that big. Well, for my age anyways. I was laughing. "It grew!" I was now sitting on the grass, fully naked, and that probably would've embarrassed me a little. Though not enough to actually care. My dick grew, dammit! Did that mean I already had a "grownup" member? I wasn't sure. I turned to Killua to show him. "See?"

"I-I see it." Killua stutters out, and I noticed he was crossing his legs, which caused me to frown. Was he having the same problem I was? 

"Ne, Killua...maybe you should take your shorts off too." I was actually, sort of, anticipating the removal of his shorts. Sure, I was naive. Maybe a bit too innocent for my age. Hell, I wasn't even sure of what was going on! But something was taking over me. Maybe it was the thickness on the air, this sticky sweetness that I found myself addicted to. The smell of Killua was what intrigued me the most and it was also his smell that led me towards him once more. The tips of my fingers curled around the hem of his shorts and I would glance up at him as I slowly tugged them down for him. I don't wait for an answer from him. I was anxious. Unnaturally so. 

After completely removing his shorts, I toss them aside. He was now completely fully naked in front of me, and my face almost lit up immediately, my eyes practically sparkling with wonder. "Can I touch you?" I sounded so...enchanted. Like my best friend's dick was the coolest thing I'd ever seen.

"Tch..." Killua looked away, the redness in his cheeks never going away. "Do whatever you want, stupid..."

An almost animalistic hunger settled in me then, and I was trying my best to hold it back. My body was telling me to do one thing, while my mind was more set on exploring. Yes, I wanted to explore the vast land that was Killua Zoldyck. Something about that clean, sweat-slicked skin.....Pale and inviting. It reminded me of a canvas. That aside, I wanted to leave my mark on it. Leave a work of art on his skin. It looked so soft...And I knew it was. "Ah, Killua...." I was practically whining. "This isn't fair." I really wasn't sure what wasn't fair. Maybe it was how nice he looked. He looked really nice like that: face flushed, messy platinum locks sticking out in more places than usual. It really wasn't fair! Especially how, admittedly cute he was. But then again, how could I complain about that? 

I couldn't hold back anymore at this point. Killua had been patiently waiting for me as I had lost myself in observing him. His blue eyes locked on me with anticipation, as the pads of my fingers ghosted over the tip of his member. It had a pinkish tint to it; it was pleasant to look at. I casually brushed my thumb along the head mostly out of curiosity. Though, partially out of the desire for a reaction. 

And react he did. A breathy moan would emit past his half-parted lips as he tilted his head back slightly. It was rather pleasing to say the least. I wanted to hear more. 

My other hand was resting on Killua's waist. "You're really cute, Killua..." I felt like I had to say that. It's not like I was lying anyways. It was my opinion, so it had to be true. Especially when it came to Killua. I suddenly turned to him with a more determined look on my face. "Don't let anyone else see you like this, okay?" It was rather loud, a contrast to my former soft-spoken praises and comments. Still! I can't even think about how I'd feel if anyone got to see Killua like this!

"I barley managed to show myself to you like this. How do you expect me to show anyone else?" Killua would give a roll of his eyes as he replied, but he would add, "So long as you don't let anybody else see you like this either." I felt his body burning beneath my touch & I would grin at this and I nod, before going back to my "study." 

I dragged the pads of my index and middle fingers beneath his flushed length. It gave off a satisfactory twitch, which actually caused me to lick my lips, and it caused another moan to escape him, this time, somewhat louder than his previous one. Yeah...as long as Killua never shows himself to anyone else, I'll live up to my own promise. 

My face was, now, a bit more serious, as I began to concentrate on the task at hand. I shifted a bit so that I was between Killua's legs, and well, though curiosity killed the cat...I was curious about how he felt against me. I adjusted myself against his own member, almost awkwardly, causing my hips to twitch from the sensation. It shot a jolt through my body as my hands finally covered my face, my cheeks going flush. "What...what was that?" My voice was a bit muddled, due to my hands, but still intelligible.

"Why're...you...asking...me?" Killua seemed rather breathless at this point and I noticed light sweat covering his brow. It was rather sexy, if I had to be honest. "Jesus, Gon..." He mumbles under his breathe, slightly bucking his hips against mine, which caused another jolt to go through me. 

Wow, okay. I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position, suddenly wrapping my hand around both of our lengths. I squeezed gently and Killua would squirm around at this. "It tingles!" He gasps. I, myself, would huff out a puff of air at the feeling. This was all so new. I was practically seeing stars. A choked noise emitted from the depths of my throat. I was mostly looking at Killua, and me against each other. Finally, my face had reddened. It was unnatural for me to be like this. I felt hot. Extremely so. 

Killua had his eyes half closed, a look of what I thought to be complete lust, on his face. He was panting softly, his body slightly squirming around beneath me. My face deepened in color when I saw the expression he was wearing, a soft laugh emitting from me. 

"That...that feels weird..." Well yeah, his face made me feel weird too. He would only nod in agreement, as if he was too embarrassed to speak. Though, I had to admit, it was also mostly my hand around our members that made me feel this way. But, thinking of Killua's face...he looked so different, so to say. Much more vulnerable. Killua was never vulnerable. But he was, at the moment. At least, that's what it appeared to be. And it was...hell, I couldn't even think of the correct word for it! I just knew that I liked it. I liked it a lot. 

I pumped once, a noise escaping past my lips, as well as a noise escaping from Killua's. It was such a sweet sound emitting from his lips, that I marveled in it. We were being pretty loud now. 

I used my free hand to support my body as I arched my back just slightly. I felt Killua lean forward to place a kiss onto my tan shoulder, and it took me by surprise. He was never one to make a move like that. It highly pleased me though, and I would lean back forward to press my lips onto his roughly, as I began to pump both of our members in a steady pace, though my hips twitched and jolted with every movement. I was already a panting mess, as was he, both of us emitting breathy moans into our kiss. The noises we were making were something I was foreign to, along with the sensation this action was giving me.

The hand that had been supporting me was now gripping Killua's thigh, though I was trying not to bruise him. Though it was probably inevitable. I could already see the purplish marks that would be left on his skin. I thrusted my hips, crying out breathlessly. I wasn't even looking at Killua anymore, though I heard him moan and whimper. My eyes were closed, and I was practically drowning in the activity. In my own sounds. In the feeling of Killua in my hand. I wanted more. I was growing exceedingly greedy with every motion of my hand. But I couldn't stop. I tried to call out for Killua, and well, technically, that's exactly what I did. It just didn't come out in the way I had expected it to. A groan, weighed with pleasure. That's how my best friend's name was rolling off of my tongue. And I loved it. I did it again, earning me a grunt from him in response, one that sounded like my own name. It delighted me. 

Could he even be considered my best friend? Well, was this a thing that best friends did? I wasn't sure. It wasn't probable. Otherwise, I would've done this with Killua way sooner! I decided to put that thought to the side so that I could actually focus on what I was doing. But...what was I doing?

Oh right...I was pumping mine and Killua's members together and with my hand. I bit down on my bottom lip, stopping after I felt a warm, sticky liquid running down my shaft. I lifted my fingers to my face to examine said liquid. It silently slid between my fingers and I scrunched up my nose at it. I licked a bit of the white substance, spitting almost immediately afterwards. 

"What even is this?!" I seemed almost annoyed that such a thing had come from me! Though at the same time, I was moderately astonished. I didn't know that there could be anything else that came from my length other than pee. So this was, again, new to me. Much like everything else that was happening actually. 

Hell, I was just about ready to give up on the liquid so that I could go back to my former activity. Until Killua took my hand and licked my fingers, and some of the substance in the process. It made me flush heavily, something I wasn't quite expecting from him. Was it even good?

"You taste sweet." He mumbles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I was astonished to say the least, that he did something like that so casually. So unlike him. "It's called cum." Killua would continue, looking pleased that he knew something I didn't. "I heard it comes when you do sexual activity...like what we're doing." He gestures at us. How he could look so damn cute, especially like this, astounded me. Yet I didn't complain.

It made me want more of him. And I wasn't completely finished anyhow. This time, I decided to lie on top of Killua. I positioned myself against his length once more, deciding that this was an easier route. I began to thrust against him slowly, catching him by surprise and he would wrap his arms around me, clutching at my back, causing me to grunt. 

I was being cautious though, in my movements, as if trying to figure out if this felt good or not, and it did. The substance probably even helped. My length slid along his, an almost disgusting noise coming from the action. It was slick and sounded wet. Something like that. Lewd...is that how I could describe it?

Throwing that thought aside, my eyes were half lidded, my usual happy face masked by the pleasure. Killua's own face looked the same, soft, sweet noises emitting from his half-parted lips, and sweat glistening all over his body now. He looked positively yummy in this state and it made me thrust at a rougher pace, whimpers and groans passing through my lips. Well, when they could that is. My lips were against Killua's in a matter of seconds, so most of my sounds were swallowed by his own mouth. 

I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, my movements now becoming more uncoordinated and messy, as I continued to thrust. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to...pee? I was pretty sure that's what it was, though I couldn't find it in myself to stop moving. My mouth pulled away from Killua's only to nip and lick at his jawline, his hands coming up to tug at my hair in the process as he gasps out at my actions. My hands were now on either side of his torso...I felt dizzy. That's another thing I felt. I wasn't sure if I could hold back any longer, and my mouth against Killua's skin was now a bit hard. I left bites & purple splotches as I sucked along his pale skin. My breathing was weighed with arousal, the task of inhaling and exhaling almost too difficult for me. The sensations were overwhelming, not to mention Killua's fingers digging into my back and his noises were enough to drive me mad with continued pleasure. 

I felt like laughing, the desire I was feeling was overwhelming to say the least. I felt myself nearing my breaking point and...well, something came out. I slumped against Killua, his last breathy moan hitting my ear and causing a tingly shiver to go up my spine. I never felt more tired in my life. I suspected whatever came from me, was similar to, if not the exact same, substance that had came from me earlier. Except this time, it was a lot more. Like...a lot more. What was there? An endless supply of this stuff inside my body?! Wouldn't that make me like, some sort of factory or something? Though, it was honestly surprising I was still able to think with my mind all currently hazy. 

Killua was panting against my ear and I myself, found myself panting as well. After a few minutes of this, I lifted my head slightly. "Killua..." My voice was hoarse, though it wasn't merely due to the fact that I was still sick. Not anymore, at least. 

"Killua..." I says his name again, laughing weakly, trying to stay awake, as much as I wanted to sleep. 

"Hm?" Killua would also lift his head rather tiredly, and I poked his cheek with another giggle, causing him to blush. I couldn't believe he still had the energy to do that.

"Killua, that was fun!" And I was being abrupt. I laughed again, wrapping my arms around him suddenly. "We should do that again!" Even after doing something like that, I was still myself. Surprisingly enough. 

Killua would turn away and I would reach up to feel his burning cheeks with a smile. "Baka..." He grumbles under his breathe, though he would tug me close to him. I figured he'd be too embarrassed to talk right now, so I just nuzzled against him for the moment, feeling sleep seep into my bones. 

I started to mumble things to myself...something about loving Killua. I felt him twitch beneath me at this and since my head was rested on his chest, I felt his heart beating more than normal, at my words. 

My voice soon enough, faded into incoherent gibberish as I fell asleep against Killua, finding comfort in his arms around me.


	7. Chapter 7

I had no idea how much time had passed when I woke up, what seemed like, hours later. The forest had grown quiet, the only sounds to be heard were the chirping of crickets hidden in the tall grass. 

I sat up with a stretch, my muscles giving a pop as I do so, before turning to Killua, who was awake.

"Killua!" I immediately brightened at seeing his face. I didn't know if he had slept or not, or chose to stay awake the whole time. 

"Gon." His tone was low and serious, typical Killua. Though there was some color on his pale cheeks, as if he were flushing slightly. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well!" I chirped out, nuzzling against his bare chest, placing soft kisses onto it. I felt him stiffen with surprise beneath me and a sigh of contentment escapes my lips. "Hm, sorry!" I giggled, pulling away to grin up at him. "I just can't resist you, Killua!"

The color on Killua's cheeks would only deepen, and he turns his face away. "Baka..." He mumbled under his breathe, though I heard him. Not that I minded of course, he always called me that.

"Aren't you tired?" I questioned him, my grin changing to a frown. Who was I kidding though? Killua rarely got tired. Well it could almost be the same case for myself. Then again, I hadn't gone through the same training as him. Sure, I had quite a large amount of stamina, but I wasn't made for that sort of "invincibility." I snorted to myself, as I listened to the crickets chirping and the welcoming sound of water against the cool stones, as I awaited Killua's answer. 

"I wasn't tired." Killua responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "So I watched over you the whole time. We are still naked after all."

At his words, I then look down at myself and almost fucking giggled. "Oh yeah." I had almost forgotten. 

Killua rolled his eyes, before shifting out from beneath me so he could stretch up his arms with a loud sigh. "We should probably start to head back."

I wanted nothing more then to protest, but I knew Killua would carry me back, kicking and screaming if he had to, so wanting to avoid that, I stayed silent, and fumed to myself as I reached for my clothes, to slip them back on.

Just as I was about done slipping my tank top back on, I feel arms slip around my waist and I jump in surprise, realizing moments later that it was Killua. Of course it was. Who else would it be? 

"Don't be angry." His voice seemed almost begging and it surprised me. 

I tenderly nuzzled my face against him with a gentle smile. Killua was normally too shy to do anything like this, so of course it made me happy. "I'm not." I purred out. How could I be mad now, with him being so cute like that?

His cheeks would flush as if he just realized what he did, and I giggled, pecking his cheek before moving away and taking his hand. I didn't want to return back to the hotel, but since we had to, I had something in mind. 

"Ne, Killua. Let's bathe together when we get back!" I say this with a bright smile upon my face, my brown eyes gazing over my shoulder at him as I had begun to walk, the grass soft beneath my feet.

As expected, his cheeks would flush brighter and he looks away with a scowl. "Why do you say things like this so casually, idiot?" He scoffs, though I felt him give my hand a squeeze. 

"Is that a yes?" I asked brightly, turning to face forward again, so I wouldn't run into a tree. 

"...Yes..." I heard him mumble from behind me, and it made me feel all giddy inside. I was going to get to bathe with Killua and play with him some more! Though, he didn't know this yet and a smirk would cross my features as plans run through my head. I wasn't one to think normally. Heck, I hardly thought at all! But I really wanted to surprise Killua. Maybe even be a little romantic. I loved him after all.

Thinking about this caused a question to pop into my head. So were me and Killua more than best friends now? I furrowed my brows at the thought. 

"Say, Killua.." I finally decided to ask as I looked over at him again. "After what we did...does this mean we're married now? I'd like that."

Killua almost choked, though on what, I didn't know. He hit his chest, causing whatever was in his mouth, to fly out and he stops to regain his composure. 

Before I could even ask if he was okay, he straightens up to look at me incredulously. "What made you ask such a thing, baka?!"

I almost laughed at his reaction, but I was being serious, so I just pouted. "Well, I want to know if we're more than friends now."

He didn't answer, though I noticed a serious look cross his features, and I sighed. Maybe it was to be expected, as Killua was shy. I should've known he would react this way.

Though, it didn't bother me. I was determined to make Killua mine. Hell, he was mine already! I thought that anyways. 

As I turned to continue heading out of the forest, a look of determination would cross my face. 

After about twenty more minutes of walking, and I was throughly exhausted. I keep forgetting I was sick, and it annoyed me. Luckily though, I saw the exit not too far ahead and I sighed, ready to regain my composure before Killua leaned down in front of me.

"Hop on." He said simply. I stared at his back for a moment and he hisses impatiently, causing me to jump onto his back quickly.

"Hn. You don't have to be so mean." I whined, as he stood up again to start walking. He just gave a grunt in response and I pouted, resting my chin on his shoulder. I guess my question threw him off. Or upset him. I hoped it was just the latter, as the last thing I wanted, was to upset Killua. 

My eyes gazing forward, I sighed, my breathe blowing at Killua's ear slightly and he shivered. I slightly smiled at that, despite the awkward tension that had seemed to come upon us.

To my relief though, we soon came out of the forest, and the bright light of the city blinded me, after being in the cover of the tress for most of the day. Night would soon fall, which meant cold. I was sure Killua thought of that, and for my sake, chose for us to return back to our hotel room.

I appreciated the thought, and the care he had with me, though I wished we could've stayed in the forest longer.

People stared at us as we walked past, on the way to our hotel. We must've looked quite a sight to them. All sweaty and dirty looking. A couple even stopped to ask if we were okay, to which Killua would respond with just a nod before continuing on his way. 

Once at the steps that led up to the front door of our hotel, Killua still didn't set me down and just strolled into the hotel with me still on his back. I didn't mind, I just thought he'd be embarrassed about it. Which again, made me think if my question threw him off and made him start acting weird. 

I didn't want to overthink it too much, in case it made me paranoid. My plan would still happen. In fact, I was only more determined to do it, more so than I was half hour ago. 

Upon reaching the elevator, Killua would then set me down to push the button that called it down. I fidgeted nervously next to him as we still didn't speak. It began to unnerve me and I leaned against him, hoping to lighten the mood. It got a reaction out of him and he looked down at me, in which I would throw him a smile. He returned it slightly before turning away once the doors to the elevator opened and I sighed in relief.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't upset. It had to just be extreme shyness that overcame him. I could deal with that. 

I leaned back against him once the doors closed and started ascending to our floor. I bit my bottom lip anxiously as I thought of our bath together. It would be special, I would make sure of it. 

Back up on our floor, I linked my arm with Killua's as we exited the elevator. I wanted to skip merrily to our room due to my excitement, but I knew Killua would stop me and pull me back, so I resisted.

Though once the door to our room was open, I dash inside and head immediately to the bathroom. "Wait in the room for a moment!" I called to Killua before slamming the door shut. My body immediately screamed with pain from running, but I ignored it as I turned around quickly to look for what I wanted. 

It was under the sink and I quickly reach for it and take it out. It was a bag of those scented rose petals. I was almost jumping for joy that they were included in this room. I mean, it was a fancy hotel after all.

I happily opened the bag and began to spread the rose petals around the bathroom, making a path of them that led to the tub, before placing some along the sides of it and even inside of it, as I let the tub begin to run. 

After I was done with that, I headed for the closet that was inside the bathroom, where I had left my clothes and took out a bathrobe that I had brought along for some reason, but was glad I did. 

It wasn't too sexy per se, but it would have to do, as I stripped my clothing off and slipped on the bathrobe, relishing in how soft it felt against my skin. After that was done, I headed for the mirror and looked at my reflection. 

My cheeks were flushed, from nervousness and excitement I assumed, and I took a deep breathe before turning to shut off the water from the tub, as it was almost filled to the top, the rose petals I had placed inside, floating around along the top of the water.

Another deep breathe, and I would turn to head for the door, opening it slowly and stepping out, almost posing at the doorway.

"Killua..."


	8. Chapter 8

Killua's cheeks immediately go red at the sight of me.

"G-GON?! What the hell are you doing?!"

I cover my mouth with a hand and giggle cutely. Killua honestly looked so pretty. Especially when he was red like that. More so when it was because of me. I just wanted to touch him again. 

I approach him slowly, my bathrobe sliding down my shoulders, the belt of it undone. He stiffens as I reach him and leans back as I loom over him, as he was sitting on the bed, and place an arm on either side of him.

Up close, I notice sweat glistening across his brow, his cheeks rosy with blush. I really liked the contrast. It complimented the paleness of his skin.

"You're so cute, Killua." I murmur in his ear, allowing the puffs of air that exhaled from my nostrils to "touch" his skin. It caused a shiver to go through him, and a smirk crosses my features at this.

"The bath is ready, by the way." I then chirped out, leaning away from him and tilting my head, smiling innocently.

I saw him gulp, from nervousness I assumed, and I turned around to head for the bathroom, rather slowly as I was trying to walk seductively. Upon reaching the doorway of the bathroom, I would pause and look over my shoulder at Killua, where I saw him quickly look away, the rosiness of his cheeks only deepening in color.

Upon entering the bathroom, I would wait until Killua was inside before shutting the door behind us. Though it was a hotel room, and we had privacy, I still felt more comfortable with the door closed, oddly enough. 

Probably because what I wanted to do to him might cause us to get a bit noisy.

When I turned to face Killua again, he was nervously fidgeting with his hands, as if he was unsure of what to do. I approach him, and gently took his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Relax, Killua." I would murmur softly, before leaning back and smiling slyly as I then let my bathrobe fall and revealed my naked body to him. 

"G-Gon...?!" Killua took a step back, his blue eyes widening. 

A pout would form on my lips and I pose cutely. I was practically seducing him, though I wasn't quite sure what that meant yet. 

"You don't like what you see?" My bottom lip would quiver, though it was all part of my act. I wanted him to fall for it, and for me. 

It seemed to work, for his brows would furrow and he'd look away, clearly flustered. "I never said that." He mumbled lowly, though I heard him perfectly. 

"Then?" I would approach him again, my fingers curling around the hem of his shorts as I began to slowly tug them down. He made no move to stop me, though I wondered briefly if I was being too forceful.

I frowned at this thought as I tossed his shorts aside. Surely he'd tell me if I was? 

So I shook my head to clear it before I tugged up his shirt carefully, surprised he held up his arms as to make it easier for me.  

Now that he was fully naked in front of me, I practically licked my lips at the sight of him. 

The way his pale body practically invited me to him; with his flushed, glistening skin, his toned chest and broad arms. Of course it wasn't my first time seeing his body obviously, but the mere sight of it again was enough to get me excited. I felt my member twitch in anticipation. It was as impatient as I was.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I took his hand once again and led him over to the bathtub, where I stepped into it carefully, waiting until he followed me in so I could sit him down gently and push him towards the back of the tub so I could sit in front of him.

When I slowly ran my hand up his leg, I felt him start slightly, though he'd relax after a moment, his blue eyes watching me uncertainly, not sure what to expect from me.

I smirk lightly at this, as I did want to surprise him, and it seemed to be working. On my hands and knees, I lean forward until my mouth was at his ear.

"Do you trust me, Killua?"

A shiver goes through him as my hot breath hit his ear and he turns his head slightly to glance at me.

"Y-yes..." He practically whispered out. His voice was shaky, so I nuzzle my cheek against his in an attempt to relax him before I reached down to curl my fingers around his length. 

This caused his eyes to widen and I smile slyly as I began to pump it underwater. I saw his face scrunch up at the feeling and a gasp passes through his half parted lips. Wanting to feel them against mine again, I press my own lips against his harshly, while I continued to pump his member. 

He was gasping in my mouth, even letting out a small whimper and I loved it. I stick my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues would twirl together, making the kiss wet. 

Unsure if it was me being greedy or just me craving him, I tug him into my lap with my free hand, keeping my fingers of my other wrapped around his member. My lips never left his through all of this, and I tilt my head to deepen the kiss, practically shoving my tongue down his throat, making him moan. 

His sounds were so cute and enough to drive me crazy. 

I sneak a hand beneath him and felt him jolt as I ran a finger by his entrance. "G-Gon?!" 

"It's okay.." I pull my lips from his to whisper to him briefly. "You trust me right?"

I felt him hesitate, and my heart almost sank, but I then felt him nod slowly and a smile would cross my features.

"Good." I place a kiss on his cheek gently before I resume my previous task.

Tracing an index finger a few more times by his entrance, I bite my bottom lip in concentration as I then slip the tip of my finger inside. This causes Killua to jolt more harshly than before and I had to wrap my free arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall off my lap.

"It hurts, Gon..." He whimpers, burying his face into my neck.

"Want me to stop?" I ask. I wanted to continue, but Killua was more important to me, more than anything and I didn't want to hurt him. 

He shook his head and wraps his arms around my neck. "Keep going..."

I nodded, taking a deep breathe before pushing my finger in more deeply. He moans out loudly and tightens his hold around my neck, causing me to grunt slightly. I then proceed to prep him. I wasn't sure entirely what that meant, but I hear things around the docks on Whale Island. From what I heard, what I was doing was to prepare him for my member to go inside. 

And I wanted it to be. So badly. 

I move my finger in and out of him at a steady pace, his continuous, soft moans hitting my ear. It was like sweet music, and it honestly turned me on, hardening my member even more. I was sure if I touched it, it would be stiff and rock hard. 

Furrowing my brows then, I then slip a second finger inside to spread him apart slightly and he grasp at my back, his fingers digging into it. "Gon..." He whimpers out.

Rubbing my free hand on his waist to calm him, I continue to spread him gently until I was pretty satisfied he was ready, and I removed my fingers.

He let out a gasp at the sudden removal of them and I push him back slightly so I was able to grasp my stiff length and pump it, to prepare it to go inside him. 

Lifting him up slightly, making him hover over me, I smile gently at him, bringing his face down to kiss him. He returns the kiss, almost desperately, as if longing for me and I use this moment to thrust into him in one swift movement. 

His blue eyes jolt open in surprise and he pulls his mouth away from mine to cry out. My arms tighten around his waist and I see him gasping from the sudden pain. 

"I thought you could handle pain." I teased him, earning me a glare.

"Shut up." He hisses, before harshly kissing me and I began to slowly move him up and down onto me at the same time I began to thrust up into him.

He grasps my shoulders, and tilts his head back slightly, a moan escaping him. Our movements caused some of the water to slip out of the tub, but I didn't care.

I was having sex with Killua and it felt glorious. The feeling it gave my body was something I couldn't even explain. 

My hands tightly grasped his waist so he wouldn't move too much as I thrust up into him. The sound of the water splashing as I did this mixed in with the sound of my length going inside him, and the sound of his thighs slapping against my legs. 

"Ngh...Gon..." My name came out almost incoherently from his lips, breathy but still audible to me. I press my lips to his exposed neck and suck at the skin, his fingers only digging into my shoulders more harshly at this. I was sure to carry marks from him on my body when we were through, but I didn't mind.

He would mark up my body and I would mark his. The marks I previously left on him still shone on his pale skin and I would run my thumb over one absentmindedly as I left a new, purplish one in the middle of his neck. 

Killua was mine. Only mine. I wanted others to know that. I realized I sounded a little possessive, but I couldn't help it. 

"You're mine, Killua." I whispered into his ear as my hands slipped down to grasp at his behind as I gave a harsh thrust into him, causing him to bounce up. 

He moans out, his breathing quick as he leans onto me. "I love you, Gon..." His voice was slightly hoarse, from all his moaning and crying out.

My heart practically swells at this. I don't think he's ever said it first until now. Not to my face anyways. 

"I love you too, Killua..." I murmur in response, my voice husky. We kiss and he starts to move himself slowly on me on his own, and I follow his movements, his tongue slipping into my mouth and our tongues do a sort of dance together. 

When we break apart, a string of saliva connected us until it broke apart and dribbled down our chins.

I reach out tenderly to wipe it from Killua's mouth and chin and I look up at him with flushed cheeks.

"Killua...can we be more than friends?"


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour more, we got out of the tub. My usually spiky black hair, down from being wet. I dried it off, leaving it fluffy as I dried off the rest of my body. 

As I was pulling on my shorts, I glance over at Killua as he had his back turned towards me, giving me a good view of his butt. I smirk before I reached out to give one of his cheeks a squeeze, causing him to jolt.

"Gon!" He whirls around, red faced. "It's still sore you know!" 

"I wonder why." The smirk was still plastered on my face.

Killua glares at me, before turning around with a huff, before grabbing his clothes and stomping into the bedroom. 

He was honestly just so cute.

I made to follow him, my mind falling on his response when I asked him if we could be more then friends. 

"What?! You asking me that now, after everything we've done?! Baka!"

I giggle, pulling on my tank top as I headed into the room, coming up behind Killua and snaking my arms around his waist.

"Mm. I love you so much, Killua."

I felt him stiffen in surprise and he looks over his shoulder at me.

"I love you too." He mumbles, his cheeks going red as he turns back around.

Feeling like I needed to hear it again, I asked. "So we're dating now, right?"

"I said yes already, didn't I?" He grumbles under his breathe as he finishes getting dressed by putting on his own tank top, though I didn't want to let him go.

"Gon." Killua sighs. "Let go so we can lay down. You are still sick you know." 

I pout, almost forgetting about that, but honestly, the bath helped soothe my body, so I no longer felt sore or sick to my throat, though I lightly coughed. It wasn't as bad as the day before though! I felt almost giddy at this. No, wait. I did feel giddy! Now nothing can stop me from spending more time with Killua!

As if to prove just how fit I was now, I let him go and dash towards the bed, taking a flying leap and landing on my stomach, onto the soft mattress. 

"See? I'm better!" I say pointedly, as I sit up after turning around to face him.

Killua would give a roll of his eyes. "You're hopeless." He scoffs, strolling to the bed at a much slower rate. I bounced up and down impatiently. I knew he was doing it on purpose, because he had his signature cat smile on his face. A frown crosses my features at this, and once he's close enough for me to grab him, I do, and pull him on top of me, making his cheeks go red.

"Gon!" He cries out, looking away. 

A soft giggle escapes my lips as I turn his face back by his chin with my tan fingers and I press my lips to his.

I just couldn't get enough of Killua's lips. Or of Killua himself really. I turn my head to deepen it, his lips moving in rhythm with mine and I smile against them. He feels this and pulls away slightly to look down at me. "What?" He asks, his voice shy.

"I just love your kisses." I respond, pulling his lips back onto mine greedily. Eventually, I trail my lips to the corner of his jaw, sucking at the skin there and a soft moan would escape him. I was sure my lips would be bruised from all the harsh kissing, but I didn't care. Killua was mine. Really mine, and I was going to envelop him in kisses. My kisses to be specific.

"Gon..." Killua would call out my name softly, and I would pause in my actions to look at him. 

"Hm?"

He buries his face into my chest, grasping at the front of my shirt. "I love you." His voice was muffled by my chest, but I understood him perfectly.

"I love you too." I kissed the top of his head, my heart fluttering inside me. 

He'd snuggle more deeply against my chest and I ran my hand down his back gently, loving the toned feeling of it beneath it. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

Killua would then look up at me and nod, a smile on his face. "Yeah. No scary ones this time though, I promise."

"Good!" I huffed, reaching out to grab the remote, to flick on the tv, and began to scroll through the movies.

After a moment, I settled on a romantic one, thinking it fitting for the current mood, and snuggled against Killua as the movie started. 

The movie was cute and I found myself 'aweing' a lot during it. Killua was rather quiet, though I felt him staring at me multiple times throughout the movie. But every time I would turn to check, he'd always look away before I could. 

The movie was over about two hours later, and I noticed how dark it was outside. With a stretch, I flicked off the tv and placed the remote on the bedside table.

"That was a great movie." I said with a happy sigh. 

Killua didn't say anything, and just as I was about to ask what was wrong, he pulls me on top of him and kisses me deeply. I was so surprised by this, since he wasn't one to make a move like this. Though I kissed him back rather delightedly, moaning into his mouth as his pale hands slid down my sides and stopped at my rear, where he gave it a squeeze.

"Ngh...Killua. This is so unlike you." I mumbled against his lips.

He'd blush intensely and pull away to bury his face into my neck. "I just wanted to impress you." 

I smiled at this, running my tan fingers through his hair. "You don't need to. But I liked it."

"Baka..." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. 

"Killua."

He pulls back from my neck to look at me.

"What?"

"Kiss me again." I'd say, becoming needy. "Hard."

He bit his lip before nodding and pulling my face towards his where he would place his lips against mine, gentle at first, but then becoming more rough. His hands slid beneath my shirt, and I found myself rubbing against him, practically humping, as I returned the kiss just as rough.

"Nnnn....Gon." Killua groaned against my lips, and I humped him more harshly, causing him to jolt. "Be gentle!" He hissed.

"Sorry." I just couldn't help myself with him. 

Our kissing session turned hot and sweaty, my shirt sticking to my back after awhile. My lips felt sore, but I didn't want to stop. I could honestly kiss Killua for hours.

Eventually though, we were gasping for air and we'd pull apart, and I'd roll off of him to cuddle against his side.

"I'm tired." I said after a moment of catching my breathe, closing my eyes after wrapping an arm around his waist and laying my head on his chest.

"Then sleep." He murmured, and I felt his lips press against my forehead, which made me smile.

I really didn't want to sleep, but everything we did today took all my energy, and I soon found myself drifting off in his embrace until I fell into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, with the sun peeking through the curtains of the room, I would wake up, giving a stretch of my arms before I sat up. That's when I noticed the pain in my body was gone. 

Grinning, I would get up from the bed and dash towards the mirror to look at my reflection. I was no longer pale, nor did I look like death. "I'm cured!" I'd cry gleefully, forgetting that Killua had still been asleep.

"Ngh...Gon...why are you so loud? It's still so early." Killua sat up in bed with a stretch of his arms and stared grumpily across the room at me.

"I'm sorry!" I dash back towards the bed and jump on it, immediately nuzzling into Killua. "I'm just so happy I'm all better now!"

"Are you really?" Killua raised an eyebrow at me, and I would nod.

"Mhm! All thanks to you." I give his lips a quick peck, and then another, because I just couldn't get enough of him. 

"Ngh...Gon!" Killua complained, a red hue appearing on his pale cheeks.

"What?" I'd pull away slightly to grin at him, reaching out to poke at one of his red cheeks. "You're just so cute, I can't help it."

"...Idiot...." Killua grumbled under his breathe, looking away from me.

I just giggled before burying my face into his chest. "Mngh. Where should we head to after this?"

Killua tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we go to the beach next? I've always wanted to go."

I immediately brighten at this. "Yeah! Let's go!" I dash off of the bed and began to pick up all my stuff and stuffing them into my backpack.

"Geez, Gon. Slow down." Killua scoots off the bed more slowly and starts to pick up his clothes from the floor. 

"I'm just so excited!" I chirped out, raising a finger at him. "I just hope there's a ship this early that'll take us."

"I'm sure there is." 

It didn't take us long to clean up the room at least somewhat and afterwards, we'd head down the hall to the elevator. I had a hold of Killua's hand and I laced our fingers together, smiling at him. He'd of course, flush and look away, but he would give my hand a gentle squeeze and I leaned my head on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

So much had happened in just the last few days that I been sick, but as I thought it over, it was all good things that had happened and of course, my favorite one was Killua and me furthering our relationship. It wasn't just about the sex and stuff. I really loved Killua, truly. My lips curve up in a smile. 

And Killua was mine now, truly mine. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking him away from me. Not that they could've before; I would've hurt somebody. 

Killua looks down at me with raised brows as I was lost in my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I look up at him brightly, as we near the elevator. "Mhm! Better then ever."


End file.
